


Musical Snuggles

by PeaceMinusMOTTE



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You like jazz? I brought jazz into this, but I guess it can be read in that way if you want, technically it wasn't supposed to be a reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceMinusMOTTE/pseuds/PeaceMinusMOTTE
Summary: Seungri's always been a cuddle bug with his members, and it's no different at home.





	Musical Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for @seungriseverything on Tumblr and posted it on my Seungri blog @viforvictory (more self-promotion? Yeah. I'm not sorry). Just some stupid fluff written in 30 minutes just as midnight began.

Seungri thumped his head on the door to his apartment as it closed.

“Ow, fuck…” Rubbing his forehead, Seungri managed to toe off his shoes and traverse his rather luxurious home until he got to the bedroom. He opened the door slowly, wary of the other occupant. The love of his life, the apple of his eye, his light in the darkness. Seungri grinned when he saw a bare back facing him, seemingly undisturbed by his entrance.

Smirking, Seungri stripped down as quickly as possible while making as little sound as possible. He wanted it to be a surprise when he rugby tackled his other half into their king-sized bed. Currently, they were too occupied with some kind of moisturizer that Seungri didn’t recall owning - it looked like some high-end brand.

Now standing proudly in only his boxer briefs, Seungri crept up behind his partner, swiftly lifting them from the ground and leaping onto the bed with them. Okay, so perhaps it wasn’t really a rugby tackle, but it did the job. They let out a small shriek of surprise and Seungri giggled into their chest. He received a sharp slap on his shoulder, which just made him giggle harder.

“Get off, you ass, bed covers are for sleeping _under_.”

Seungri huffed and reluctantly hauled himself off of the admittedly cold person beneath him. They made a show of climbing under the covers and Seungri followed suit, fixing his infamous puppy eyes on his lover, making sure they knew _exactly_ how he felt about the whole ordeal.

“Thank you, Ri. Now, come here.”

That was all it took for Seungri to launch himself into the waiting arms of his favourite person in the whole wide world. They began rubbing his shoulders, blessing his face with butterfly kisses and eventually stealing a soft kiss from his waiting lips. Seungri sighed into the kiss and immediately felt his entire body relax and melt into his other half, wrapping his arms loosely around them. They suddenly pulled away and snatched up Seungri’s phone. Seungri gazed at them, slightly miffed but mostly confused. He wanted kisses, damn it.

A soft piano tune flooded into the room, courtesy of the Bluetooth speaker. It was quickly accompanied by various other instruments.

“Musical snuggles~”

“How do you always know what I need?” He mumbled, resting his head on their shoulder, eyes closed and mouth barely parted in invitation. They dove in again, nudging noses. Seungri smiled wide and moved his arms up, resting them gently around their neck. “I love you.”

They chuckled lightly, “Bad day at work?”

“I don’t need to have a bad day to love you.”

“You just don’t say it often, is all.”

Seungri frowned. “I told you yesterday. And this morning. I tell you all the time!”

They outrighted snorted this time, jolting Seungri slightly in their arms. “I was kidding! I know you say it all the time. I love you too.”

“No. Don’t love you anymore. You’re mean,” Seungri pouted, turning his head. His lover leaned in and took the opportunity to lather sloppy kisses down his neck and over his collarbones where they knew Seungri was particularly ticklish. In response, Seungri could do nothing more than wiggled and laugh as they tightened their grip, nipping his ears as well now. “Okay, stop, stop! I’m sorry! I love you still!”

“I’m so sorry but I love you, it was all lies~”

“Don’t bring my work into this!”

“What, too soon? It’s only been 11 years since it came out,” They pecked his nose playfully while Seungri tried and failed to come up with a solid comeback.

“Shut up, I’m tired now. Bedtime!” And with that, Seungri flopped face down onto the pillow, lying completely still.

“You know you’ll suffocate if you-”

“Shut up and spoon me,” came the muffled reply as the man shimmed around onto his side. His partner gently came to rest behind him, throwing an arm over Seungri’s side. They fell asleep to the quiet jazz still seeping into the room, breathing matched and held close to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm completely open to any corrections that I may have missed and of course, constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
